herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurara Oikawa
Tsurara Oikawa is one of the main characters in anime and manga, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan. Tsurara is the daughter of Setsura, who was attracted to Nurarihyon in his prime. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Yui Horie who also voices Tohru Honda, Ayu Tsukimya, Wiz and Yuki Cross. In the English version, she is voiced by Cassandra Lee who also voices Ritsu Tainaka, Pollen, Leafa, Sue Morris, Kyubey and Benio Adashino. Appearance Personality She is affectionate towards Rikuo and is jealous when other girls pay him attention. Other members of the Nura household believe the situation would become worse if Tsurara were to see what other females did to Rikuo. She is overprotective of Rikuo when he is his "day" or human form and expresses great concern for his well being, which is the reason why she is always around him at school (which causes misunderstandings and concern on Kana's part). She also acts as a cook and, though her food is delicious, most of the time it is chilled or cold. Prior to Rikuo awakening for the first time, she was "easy pickings" for his pranks. She also admires Rikuo's yōkai form because she finds him very reliable and magnificent. Tsurara seems to have inherited her mother's trait for falling for the Supreme Commanders of the Nura Clan. She is oblivious to the fact Shima has a crush on her. She also has a fear of Yura as she is an onmyōji and a rivalry with Kana (going so far as to nearly freeze her). However she protects Kana as her death would sadden Rikuo. Tsurara is confident that she'll eventually win Rikuo's heart since they both have yōkai lifespans. History She goes to Kyoto to protect the Investigation group along with Aotabo. Later, she rejoins Rikuo but is kidnapped by Tsuchigumo. She is later freed by Rikuo and performs Matoi with him, becoming the second of his subordinates to do so. After the defeat of Hagoromo Gitsune, and Abe no Seimei's departure from Kyoto, Tsurara returns to the Nura house. When Rikuo becomes the new head of the Nura Clan, Tsurara is "promoted" into the elite class of the family, becoming one of the clan's new subcommanders under Rikuo. As a result of her new position, she is given command over one of the clan's territories (which was under her mother's supervision) and is currently working to build up her own "clan" and gain subordinates in order to strength Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō. The Tsurara Clan currently consists of 20 demons that appear from bowls for shaved ice and the yōkai who served under her mother. Trivia *She is a Yuki-Onna. *In an omake where her mother demands that she take the lips of the third heir, she is stuck with Rikuo in a confined space after an accident in the storage room and is apparently almost kissed by him before being interrupted by Aotabo barging in to rescue them. Tsurara is left thinking there is hope for a chance of Rikuo loving her. Gallery 197f3577e0cde81a64e5635abc9330f31371190098_full.png 1zqsq6d.jpg Oikawa.Tsurara.full.517167.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Protectors Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good